Trapped
by wangjakwon
Summary: Kehidupan Jihoon berubah drastis sejak bertemu pemuda bermata segaris dengan tatapan tajam bernama Soonyoung. "Aku lelah!" - Lee Jihoon "Tapi kau milikku" - Kwoon Soonyoung


-Trapped-

Ditengah padatnya malam kota Seoul, seorang gadis mungil dengan ransel berwarna coklat baru saja memasuki apartment miliknya.

Tubuh gadis itu baru saja menyapa empuk dan lembutnya sofa dikala bunyi pada ponselnya yang cukup nyaring mengganggu ketenangan yang didambakannya.

"Siapa yang menelponku sialan"

maki gadis itus seorang diri

-Yoongi Oppa is calling-

begitulah yang tertera pada ponselnya. Wajah kesal sang gadis berubah menjadi wajah bahagia

"Oppa!" sapa gadis itu riang.

"Jihoon-ah, kau sudah makan?"

"Tentu saja sudah, aku makan bersama teman-temanku tadi."

"Baiklah, jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan menulis lagu hingga pagi, kau harus tidur! mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti kakakku yang bawel."

Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara tawa bersahutan dari Yoongi dan Jihoon.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari datang menggantikan gelapnya malam.

Lee Jihoon baru saja tertidur pukul 4 pagi. Semua perkataan Yoongi hanya angin lalu. Bagaimanapun dia harus segera menyelasaikan lagunya, yah Jihoon sekarang bekerja sebagai komposer lagu yang sedang terikat kontrak dengan salah satu agency besar untuk project boygroup mereka.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel apartnent Jihoon ditekan dengan tidak manusiawi

pelakunya adalah

"LEE JIHOON BANGUN! BUKA PINTUNYA! INI AKU WONWOO!"

tidak ada balasan,

"YAK! LEE JIHOON!"

tidak ada balasan lagi,

Wonwoo sudah berencana mendobrak atau kalau perlu merusak pintu apartment itu agar dapat masuk ke dalam.

Selanjutnya, wanita agak gila bernama Wonwoo itu melepas high heelsnya, mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah, menggambil ancang-ancang utuk mendobrak dan

pintu terbuka, dari dalam tentu saja.

Menampilkan Jihoon dengan muka bantalnya yang nampak sangat imut, walaupun tidak bagi Wonwoo.

"Jihoon! aku kira kau mati" cerca Wonwoo seketika.

"Bodoh" balas Jihoon

"Hey cepat bersiap-siap atasanku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membahas project lagu tersebut"

"Sekarang?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya

"100 tahun lagi!"

"haissh" Jihoon mendecih tidak suka tapi tubuhnya tetap melakukan rutinitas paginya sebelum memulai segala aktivitas.

Mandi-sikat gigi-dan sarapan tentu saja.

.

.

.

Wonwoo adalah sahabat Jihoon sejak mereka kuliah, Wanita itu sekarang bekerja di salah satu agency idol terkenal yaitu PlayDisk entertaiment dibagian Strategic Marketing. Yup agency tempat Jihoon mendapat kontrak adalah PlayDisk entertaiment.

Dimana, Jihoon mendapat kontrak itu berkat Wonwoo walaupun kemampuan Jihoon dalam membuat lagu juga patut dipertimbangkan.

Mimpi Jihoon hanya 1, yaitu membuat banyak lagu bagus yang didengar banyak orang dan menghasilkan uang dari lagunya, TENTU SAJA!

.

.

.

Wonwoo memperhatikan sahabatnya yang berlalu lalang seperti orang kebingungan dalam apartmentnya

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo

"Aku lupa tempat menaruh USB!"

"Wonwoo" suara Jihoon penuh dengan keputusasaan. Wonwoo jadi iba.

Jihoon membalikan badannya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Di dalam USB itu terdapat hasil kerja kerasnya beberapa malam terakhir ini.

Wonwoo melangkah mendekati Jihoon kemudian memeluk sahabat mungilnya itu dan memberikan senyum misterius sambil berbisik

"Mungkin masih tertancap di laptopmu"

dengan secepat kilat Jihoon mendorong Wonwoo yang hampir terjungkal dan berlali menuju kamarnya untuk memerika laptop kesayangannya.

"YAK! JIHOON! DADAKU! SAKIT TAHU!" teriak Wonwoo tidak terima. Tangan rampingnya dengan segera mengelus assetnya, berharap sakitnya dapat mereda.

Jihoon kemudian keluar dari kamarnya, menggenggam sebuah USB dengan senyum menyebalkan membalas teriakan Wonwoo

"Sowreh, lagipula masih besar kok" Gadis mungil itu cengengesan dan bersiap berlari menghindari amukan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo, kira-kira apa yang ingin atasanmu bicarakan dengan ku?"

"Mana kutahu,yang jelas dia menyuruhku membawamu setelah makan siang."

Jihoon menghela nafas, entah mengapa firasatnya berkata buruk.

'Tuhan biarkan aku melewati hari ini dengan baik' batin Jihoon.

.

.

.

"Jadi nona Lee, aku ingin mendengarkan perkembangan lagu yang kau kerjakan"

Dia, Mr Park, atasan Wonwoo.

"Anda dapat mendengarnya Mr Park" ucap Jihoon seraya memberikan USB tadi kepada Mr Park.

Mereka sedang ada di studio rekaman, dengan Mr Park yang mendengarkan lagu buatan Jihoon dengan seksama. Mata tajam yang tadi mengintimidasi Jihoon sekarang menutup menikmati lagu yang mengalun, tangannya mengetuk -ngetuk meja sesuai irama lagi, Senyuman puas terlihat di wajahnya.

"Nona Lee anda sungguh luar biasa! saya sangat puas, minggu depan kita akan mulai rekaman, datanglah dan bimbing anak-anak ku!"

"Baik Mr Park"

Lee Jihoon membungkuk seraya membiarkan Mr Park keluar dari studio dan menyisakan Jihoon yang tersenyum lega karna firasat buruknya tidak terbukti.

Gadis itu kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang

From: Jihoon

To: Wonwoo

Datanglah ke kedai bibi Shin setelah pulang kerja. Aku akan mentraktirmu! Hehehe saranghae

Sebenarnya traktiran itu bentuk rasa maaf Jihoon kepada dada Wonwoo dan rasa terimakasih yang amat besar kepada sahabat tercintanya itu.

.

.

A/N

hai, setelah sekian lama ga update haha ✌

ini aku bawa ff baru laDitengah padatnya malam kota Seoul, seorang gadis mungil dengan ransel berwarna coklat baru saja memasuki apartment miliknya.

Tubuh gadis itu baru saja menyapa empuk dan lembutnya sofa dikala bunyi pada ponselnya yang cukup nyaring mengganggu ketenangan yang didambakannya.

"Siapa yang menelponku sialan"

maki gadis itus seorang diri

-Yoongi Oppa is calling-

begitulah yang tertera pada ponselnya. Wajah kesal sang gadis berubah menjadi wajah bahagia

"Oppa!" sapa gadis itu riang.

"Jihoon-ah, kau sudah makan?"

"Tentu saja sudah, aku makan bersama teman-temanku tadi."

"Baiklah, jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan menulis lagu hingga pagi, kau harus tidur! mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti kakakku yang bawel."

Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara tawa bersahutan dari Yoongi dan Jihoon.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari datang menggantikan gelapnya malam.

Lee Jihoon baru saja tertidur pukul 4 pagi. Semua perkataan Yoongi hanya angin lalu. Bagaimanapun dia harus segera menyelasaikan lagunya, yah Jihoon sekarang bekerja sebagai komposer lagu yang sedang terikat kontrak dengan salah satu agency besar untuk project boygroup mereka.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel apartnent Jihoon ditekan dengan tidak manusiawi

pelakunya adalah

"LEE JIHOON BANGUN! BUKA PINTUNYA! INI AKU WONWOO!"

tidak ada balasan,

"YAK! LEE JIHOON!"

tidak ada balasan lagi,

Wonwoo sudah berencana mendobrak atau kalau perlu merusak pintu apartment itu agar dapat masuk ke dalam.

Selanjutnya, wanita agak gila bernama Wonwoo itu melepas high heelsnya, mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah, menggambil ancang-ancang utuk mendobrak dan

pintu terbuka, dari dalam tentu saja.

Menampilkan Jihoon dengan muka bantalnya yang nampak sangat imut, walaupun tidak bagi Wonwoo.

"Jihoon! aku kira kau mati" cerca Wonwoo seketika.

"Bodoh" balas Jihoon

"Hey cepat bersiap-siap atasanku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membahas project lagu tersebut"

"Sekarang?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya

"100 tahun lagi!"

"haissh" Jihoon mendecih tidak suka tapi tubuhnya tetap melakukan rutinitas paginya sebelum memulai segala aktivitas.

Mandi-sikat gigi-dan sarapan tentu saja.

.

.

.

Wonwoo adalah sahabat Jihoon sejak mereka kuliah, Wanita itu sekarang bekerja di salah satu agency idol terkenal yaitu PlayDisk entertaiment dibagian Strategic Marketing. Yup agency tempat Jihoon mendapat kontrak adalah PlayDisk entertaiment.

Dimana, Jihoon mendapat kontrak itu berkat Wonwoo walaupun kemampuan Jihoon dalam membuat lagu juga patut dipertimbangkan.

Mimpi Jihoon hanya 1, yaitu membuat banyak lagu bagus yang didengar banyak orang dan menghasilkan uang dari lagunya, TENTU SAJA!

.

.

.

Wonwoo memperhatikan sahabatnya yang berlalu lalang seperti orang kebingungan dalam apartmentnya

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo

"Aku lupa tempat menaruh USB!"

"Wonwoo" suara Jihoon penuh dengan keputusasaan. Wonwoo jadi iba.

Jihoon membalikan badannya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Di dalam USB itu terdapat hasil kerja kerasnya beberapa malam terakhir ini.

Wonwoo melangkah mendekati Jihoon kemudian memeluk sahabat mungilnya itu dan memberikan senyum misterius sambil berbisik

"Mungkin masih tertancap di laptopmu"

dengan secepat kilat Jihoon mendorong Wonwoo yang hampir terjungkal dan berlali menuju kamarnya untuk memerika laptop kesayangannya.

"YAK! JIHOON! DADAKU! SAKIT TAHU!" teriak Wonwoo tidak terima. Tangan rampingnya dengan segera mengelus assetnya, berharap sakitnya dapat mereda.

Jihoon kemudian keluar dari kamarnya, menggenggam sebuah USB dengan senyum menyebalkan membalas teriakan Wonwoo

"Sowreh, lagipula masih besar kok" Gadis mungil itu cengengesan dan bersiap berlari menghindari amukan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo, kira-kira apa yang ingin atasanmu bicarakan dengan ku?"

"Mana kutahu,yang jelas dia menyuruhku membawamu setelah makan siang."

Jihoon menghela nafas, entah mengapa firasatnya berkata buruk.

'Tuhan biarkan aku melewati hari ini dengan baik' batin Jihoon.

.

.

.

"Jadi nona Lee, aku ingin mendengarkan perkembangan lagu yang kau kerjakan"

Dia, Mr Park, atasan Wonwoo.

"Anda dapat mendengarnya Mr Park" ucap Jihoon seraya memberikan USB tadi kepada Mr Park.

Mereka sedang ada di studio rekaman, dengan Mr Park yang mendengarkan lagu buatan Jihoon dengan seksama. Mata tajam yang tadi mengintimidasi Jihoon sekarang menutup menikmati lagu yang mengalun, tangannya mengetuk -ngetuk meja sesuai irama lagi, Senyuman puas terlihat di wajahnya.

"Nona Lee anda sungguh luar biasa! saya sangat puas, minggu depan kita akan mulai rekaman, datanglah dan bimbing anak-anak ku!"

"Baik Mr Park"

Lee Jihoon membungkuk seraya membiarkan Mr Park keluar dari studio dan menyisakan Jihoon yang tersenyum lega karna firasat buruknya tidak terbukti.

Gadis itu kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang

From: Jihoon

To: Wonwoo

Datanglah ke kedai bibi Shin setelah pulang kerja. Aku akan mentraktirmu! Hehehe saranghae

Sebenarnya traktiran itu bentuk rasa maaf Jihoon kepada dada Wonwoo dan rasa terimakasih yang amat besar kepada sahabat tercintanya itu.

A/N

hi setelah setelah sekian lama ga update, ini akku bawa ff baru dan soonhoon.

aku nulis di wattpad juga ya unamenya sama wangjakwon yeay

hope you guys like it!


End file.
